Persistence
by DeceptionConsidered
Summary: Mechanicward can have whoever he wants. He can have them twice if he feels like it. He's not interested in making an effort, he doesn't have to be. Until she arrives, now what the hell's he going to do? He's going to make an effort.
1. Kawasaki ZX14

_Okay, this title's Actually Going to become relevant._

_what should i put in each AN for this story? Favourite colour - Red. tell me yours!_

_Reviews make me update... don't look at me like that everyone likes encouragement! _

_Inconsistency and Surrealism are still being worked on don't panic!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter One – Kawasaki ZX14**

**Edward Cullen **

"We can just walk around back."

"Jess. Seriously. Stop it."

"But Emmett said tha-"

"Aww honey why would you listen to Emmett? I told you I'd call _you _right?" I said in a bored tone as I feebly wiped at my hands with the already insanely greased up rag. She rubbed her bright red fingernails over my bare chest and I noticed each one had a chip, leaning against the same open hood of the small ford fiesta as I was.

"Why? Why can't we go round the back Edward? You're nearly done with this and I could help you relax before you start on your next car?"

"Jess. Go home. You're embarrassing yourself." As I spoke the words I turned my back on the insistent and annoying girl next to me. I leant over the car and bent my knees slightly, trying to fold my tall frame under the hood. Jess was tall but smaller than me, she was all torso and face. There were three inch legs attached to the bottom of her and she was so out of proportion you'd think God built her using spare parts of different species!

She huffed and pushed back against the car I was tweaking as she waited for me to blatantly give her more attention. _Not happening anytime soon, Frizz-ease._

The rumbling of a distant motorbike distracted me from my work and I twisted my head as a royal blue Kawasaki ZX14 turned the corner. It was going far too fast and I inwardly cringed as I imagined it hitting the wall and creating yet another project for me to complete. I already had a queue of five cars.

But as I sighed I was surprised to see the bike swing out slightly, swaying in a smooth motion and parking perfectly with a slamming halt alongside Emmett's Hummer. _Yeah, alright, my jaw dropped… a bit._

But what happened next will be burned into my retinas for the rest of eternity. You don't forget moments like that ladies and gentlemen.

I was already turned to fully appreciate the gleaming bike and excellent skills of the tiny, lean man that controlled it, finding myself impressed by his obvious strength.

The rider swung their leg over the back of the bike and I took note of the shoes that ended the denim clad leg. They were knee high leather stiletto boots,

And they were skin tight. They travelled up the slender curve of the rider's calf and covered the lower leg of their skinny jeans – black – which continued for miles before ascending over hips that screamed; OH LORD GRAB ME! And then into a leather jacket that was also skin-tight and illuminated the womanly curves concealed underneath.

The black-clad bike rider was removing her gloves, one finger at a time. She slowly slid them off her hands to reveal deliciously feminine fingers and long, clean fingernails.

I realised I was drooling a little and had the intelligence to look embarrassed and the respect to feel a tiny bit of pity for Jessica. I probably looked like I would happily lead this mystery biker round the back for a quickie to help me relax, and she hadn't even removed her helmet yet!

But then she did… and Jesus 'Hey it's Edward Cullen thank you so much!' Christ when she removed that helmet, it took everything in me not to sprint towards her and just throw her over my shoulder and take her around back.

It was like a cheesy advert for bike insurance or something; as her helmet rose, her hair fell, to around her waist, in long thick waves. God I love long healthy hair, I love how it feels, how it smells and how it moves. It was in hundreds of different shades of brown, like a long silk thread of different cocoa beans.

Her face was flawless, with huge dark eyes and a tiny nose that rose in the slightest kink towards the end, her makeup was simple; eyeliner and mascara highlighting her best feature and a slight shine to her full, pouty lips.

Yeah I was definitely drooling by that point and nothing could have pulled me away from the chocolate beauty standing fifteen feet away. Her eyes met mine and I let my gaze travel down her body again in a blatant display of lust and proposition, when my eyes returned to her face she raised her eyebrows and her face read; "You wish." _So badly! Yes, I wish, definitely._

Jess snorted beside me and I recognised a noise I'd always thought of as borderline adorable was suddenly made ugly and angering. I turned to her and growled out; "Jessica, _dear_. Why are you still here? I finished up on your car five hours ago… so since I've added your _washer fluid _do you think you could move your ass and get out of my way?"

She looked hurt… I tried to care, honestly, but instead it came out as raised eyebrows and shrugged shoulders with a slight swagger of the head. She frowned and made a tiny whining noise before stomping towards her red Smart Car.

Returning to my previous position I was aware that the brunette goddess had left, or wasn't where I'd left her. I watched her saunter out of the office all hips and hang her keys and jacket up, she had a white wifebeater on underneath her jacket and I let out a groan as she untucked it and I caught a flash of flat toned stomach and a glint of bellybutton jewellery.

She kept her shoes on though and I maintained eye contact – and by eye contact I mean I watched her immaculately swinging hips – as she bent over the car in front of me, straightening to grab the rag on the edge of the car's body.

I realised she was leant into one of my projects and left to go towards the office, facing Emmett and asking; "Who's the broad under my hood?"

He grinned at me before he said; "Uhh, my new apprentice, she's just looking, I told her to take a look at a simple motor before I started my work. She's trying to change the oil now, if you wanna go, you know… work your magic." His face looked over his shoulder as he winked at me and my grin broadened to cover my entire face.

I left the office and jogged towards her. Her peachy round ass was up in the air, her legs straight as she bent at the waist and I couldn't help but think; _one day sweetheart, we'll get to this._

I placed my feet on either side of hers and bent over, pressing my bare chest into her back as I pressed my face into her hair, it smelled of strawberries and Freesias, I whispered; "Aww sweetheart, I can tell you're eager but," I took her left hand in mine and halted the movement of her right hand with my own. "Oil change is down here," I trailed her left down to where the oil tank sat at the bottom of the hood and wrapped my fingers around hers, using it to lift out the dipstick. "And it's fine sugar, it doesn't need changing. Tell Emmett you did amazing on your _First time._" I whispered huskily as I pressed the massive erection that strained through my jeans against her soft, warm, flesh.

"Oh thank you." She spoke in a voice made of angel's orgasms and stood straight, still holding my fingers in each of her hands as she leant back against me and turned her head to the right towards my face. Her gaze met mine and she licked her lips before grabbing her bottom lip to the right hand side with her teeth. "I would be real appreciative of you showing me how to check the oil, but," She bent her knees slightly and ground herself against me. She was a couple of inches shorter than me and I automatically bent my head closer to her lips, licking my own as she breathed speedily and my peripheral caught the rise and fall of her large bosom.

"But, you see, I know how to check the oil on a Nissan Micra, I have for about ten years. I'm trying to unhook the spark plugs so I can dry them out and reassemble them before I do an overall system check and MOT on the vehicle. Emmett was right; you are a chauvinistic, womanising, arrogant, sexy motherfucker." My eyes widened as I watched her lips form those words and felt blood flood my face.

"You see; I transferred here to help out an old friend and ease_ your_ workload, little Eddie. Maybe if you spent less time rubbing your junk on me and more time working, you wouldn't need the help. Hmm?" I let go of her hands and tried to speak.

"Uh, Wha… Emmett said… He… That fucker." I growled, she bent at the waist again and purposefully rubbed her ass all over my throbbing hard on.

"Yeah, that fucker." She said as she looked over her shoulder at me and up through her lashes before she bit her lip and grinned. I groaned. Loud.

"Concentrate Edward… I believe you mentioned 'That fucker?'" She said from under the hood.

I looked towards the office window and saw Emmett crying with laughter as he held his stomach and slammed his fist on the desk before throwing down the papers in his hands and falling flat on his back. _Fuck My Life._

I huffed, growled and returned to the Ford Fiesta. _I'll get him back later._

Hang on, she had said sexy… right?!

* * *

_**I'm not going to write if nobody's reading so...**_

_**10 reviews = an Update. and that's not a high number folks!**_


	2. Silver Nissan Micra

_Okay, life's a bit hectic eh lads?_

_Favourite Number - 14 - Tell Me Yours._

_This one's short, but I thought you might like BPOV._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two - Silver Nissan Micra.**

**Isabella Swan**

I pulled left into the car park and spotted Rosalie's big white hummer parked up alongside some silly looking little maroon smart car on the other side of the lot. I headed straight for it and slid Marvin into the minute space left.

I whispered a thank you to the motorbike – _because you should treat your vehicle like a friend – _and removed my helmet, catching a glimpse of a young woman leant against a purple Ford Fiesta, she had frizzy hair and big front teeth. I noticed the man she was drooling over and couldn't blame her when I saw him; he was topless with a rag on his shoulder and his jeans low on his hips. His body was fake, it was false, a strange caricature of the ideal woman's fantasy. Sculpted and rippling with a sheen of sweat, he was lacking a tan but I preferred the odd glow his pale skin created in the sun. His pecs weren't bulging but were almost square in definition of muscle and atop the most delicious abs I'd ever come across. His six pack wasn't easy to spot unless in the right light, shadows just playing with the muscle in front of his stomach. His arms seemed to unbalance him, being bigger than seemed correct, his biceps were huge and his forearms sinewy, every tendon twitching as he pulled the rag from his shoulder and wiped his hands.

I mentally shook myself free of the odd mechanic-induced trance I found myself in and proceeded to the office on the other side of the yard. Okay, so I might've swayed my hips a little more than usual but other than that I was completely focused on my goal and not at all distracted by the absolute god burning holes in my skull.

I found Emmett in the office doing paperwork. Clearing my throat to alert him to my presence I laid my helmet on the desk and laid my jacket down beside it.

"Bella! You're early lamb chop! I like that." He boomed as he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the floor.  
"I thought it'd be good to be on time on my first day of saving your ass, Tank."  
"Babe, you have no idea how right you are, Edward's buried and I haven't got enough pairs of hands." He said seriously as he shuffled through a huge pile of papers before handing me an MOT sheet for the Silver, old model Nissan Micra. I scanned it and realised the Spark plugs had been the cause of the failure, so I'd have to remove them, check them over and dry them out, reattach them and re-do the MOT as fast as possible so I could move onto another car.

"Right, I'll start now. Thanks Emmett." I said as I picked up my jacket and left the office, sauntering towards the coat rack and hanging it up as my peripherals caught Edward(I think?) watching me from across the yard. I smirked as I pulled my wifebeater out of my jeans and walked towards the car in question, grabbing a rag from a pile on a shelf towards the right of the yard.

I heard him leave the office moments later and being bent over the car I didn't see him until he was placing his feet outside mine and pressing his erection into my ass. _Well. How Pleasant._

He was speaking, I think, but I was a little distracted by the flame of heat now residing in my hands as he enveloped them with his and brought my left down to the dipstick, lifting it and patronising me with an announcement that although I'm eager, the oil is fine and not to worry about my first time? _What's he on?_

"Oh thank you!" I straightened up and turned my head towards his face as I pushed my body against his. I told him how appreciative I was of his advice and, bending my knees, I ground myself on him watching him attempt to process my action and lick his lips whilst staring at my own. It would have been hilarious if he wasn't affecting me just as badly, my movements were originally purposeful, teasing, but soon became natural instinct as I tried to stop myself rubbing more of my body on him.

He was having too much of an effect on me, I kept repeating the words; you see, and I accidentally called him sexy at one point. _Shit._

"Uh, Wha… Emmett said… He… That fucker." _Ahh incoherency, I win_.

I said something else, completely running on auto pilot and willing my body not to betray me as I listened to him storm off and Emmett's howling laughter.

I stood up and turned to face Emmett and grinned, winking at him through the office window. He gave me a thumbs up and blew a kiss, before giggling like a 5 year old girl all over again.

* * *

**I know it's a tiny chapter, okay so when I hit 15 Reviews I'll update, back to EPOV.**


	3. Black Volvo C70

_I'm on an uploading spree tonight. Huh._

_I imagine you're not gonna like my Edward for quite a while._

_Sorry about that, and the delay. Love you!_

_REVIEW._

* * *

**Chapter three - Black Volvo C70**

**Edward Cullen**

I was not happy, she totally had me. I was still hard as a rock and she was still sporting that goddamn smug grin. Emmett had come to "check" on me twice in the last hour, which meant he wandered across the yard, stood next to me for ten minutes and then burst out laughing after asking me if I'd checked the oil on _my_ dipstick.

Fucking oil on my dipstick. Yeah haha Emmett you're hilarious.

I'd had enough, and I couldn't stop replaying the word sexy in my head the way she'd said it. I went into the office and stormed over to where Emmett stood before whispering in urgency at him and being dismissed for the night. In fairness I start at least an hour early every day just because I enjoy my job, so leaving two hours early one day isn't exactly wasting labour.

I drove home in Verity and parked up outside my garage, I hated those rich fuckers who had about nine garages and then one car that they owned which still sat outside. My Verity was only outside because Ashleigh was inside, and she doesn't have to come out for anything that isn't a special occasion.

I jogged inside to avoid the drizzle and ordered a pizza before picking up my phone and sending a group text. I need this woman off my mind.

_**To**_**: Heidi; Carmen; Kate; Tanya; Siobhan; Bree;**

_**Message**_**: Yo. Free if you are honey. Let me know. X**

And then I played the waiting game - I opened a bottle of beer and sat down to watch something on the TV when my phone buzzed. Less than two minutes, I'll take that.

_**From**_**: Tanya**

_**Message**_**: Give me four minutes. Already on my way.**

Aww the eager ones. So sweet.

I heard a knock about five minutes later and genuinely didn't know whether to expect food or sex waiting for me. When I heaved open the door I was slightly disappointed to come face to face with a loose silk robe.

"Hey babe."

"Mmm Hello sexy." Really? She's already moaning? Why is that doing nothing for me? It should be doing something for me, but all I can think about is the rough, husky quality of That other Woman's voice.

I guess I wasn't gonna get to eat my pizza. Once I'm in bed, I'm not getting back out.

Not even to show Tanya out.

**Isabella Swan**

I watched as Mike ran his fingers through his hair for the 37th time tonight. Oh 38th. Aaaaaand 39th.

"You know every time you do that the natural oils from your fingers go straight to the roots of your hair, making it greasier quicker." I smiled comfortingly at him, I wasn't patronising, just helping.

"Uhh, oh right, I didn't know that. Thanks." He walked me to the top of my porch steps. I could hear Jake having a really great night inside and I cringed inwardly a little bit.

"Uhm, so I'll see you sometime next week maybe?" _In the street, in passing, please don't ask me out again… I'm being polite._

"Can we go out for coffee? Again? Maybe?" _Okay, never mind._

"You don't think we drank enough coffee tonight to last us a life time Mike? I'm seriously considering never drinking coffee again." I chuckled to lighten the blow of rejection.

"No. Right. Yes. Uhh. Right."

I sighed and looked at the poor flustered man before me. "Come inside Mike, let's have a conversation."

I unlocked the door and threw my keys on the tiny table just inside whilst I took my coat off and hooked it up. I didn't bother taking off my shoes, all the floors are hardwood and my feet would just get cold.

"Have a seat Mike."

"Bella, look, I get it, you don't wanna have coffee with me, you didn't have to bring me in here whilst your roommate gets laid, and reject me some more."

"Do you enjoy empty sex Mike?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Empty sex – do you enjoy it? Do you enjoy the nerves you experience afterward? The subconscious flutter of anxiety you get every time you go to the toilet or the phone rings and your caller ID says: number unknown."

"I am genuinely… so lost right now"

"That's the situation you're causing for yourself; every time you go out and find a floozy and take her home; Every time you spot a hot girl in a club and you take her to a dark corner to get your fingers wet." I actually highly doubted he'd ever done anything that sleazy, those actions are usually reserved for the charmers who can get any woman they want without really even trying, but I threw it in there for effect.

It worked too; I watched his Adam's apple bob before I proceeded.

"The morning after? When you're trying to sneak out of some girl's apartment after you've woken up to realise she's not as hot now you're hanging out of your ass? Or when you're trying to go to work and you've got some ho all up in your grill because she thinks you love her now and you're gonna get married and have lots more sex and some babies?"

"Oh, god they're the worst"

"Oh yeah Mike, I know. Now imagine… that whenever that phone rings, you don't have to panic that it's your most recent conquest ringing to tell you you're an expected daddy or your dick's gonna grow vegetables and drop off. No. Imagine it's your girlfriend, just ringing to see if you want chicken or fish tonight?" I internally rolled my eyes at that one, no woman should be as materialised as I make them but it gets my point across and it exaggerates the actions enough for men to actually consider what I'm saying.

Plus, no man has ever come back to me and asked for a 'time-back guarantee' because their lover didn't turn into a stepford wife.

"Imagine coming home and knowing that whether or not you're hammered or ill or just dog-tired, that person will still be just as lovely and beautiful and loyal to you, in the morning." I'm pacing my living room and reeling off rehearsed lines.

This is the same speech that's got rid of the last nine guys who've come home with me. Four of which are married now, three engaged, one's gay and lives with me, and the other lives in Alaska, in a cave I think. Hm.

"Bella, is happiness really found in two people who love each other? Sincerely? Who just want to be together?" He sounded like a child actress in a Disney film and my mind vaguely registered Jake's naked ass wandering past the living room door as he snorted at Mike's pansy assed response to my 'find-your-soul mate' speech.

"Yes Mike. I truly believe two people find happiness in each other." Except me "Why don't you come by the auto shop tomorrow and I'll do you a quick service, say thank you for the coffee huh? I think there's a lovely little Smart car driver that you might like to meet. She's just your type and I think you're ready for her now."

"Thank you Bella." He grinned at me as he kissed my cheek and just about ran out the door.

"Isabella Swan. That was almost word for word the same speech you gave me when we attempted dating."

"And that was five years ago Jacob Black, and you met your 'soul mate' two weeks after hearing this speech, you've been the receiver ever since." I winked at him. "Stop eating my Special K and get your own, fatty."

"Oh sure the cereal you notice." Jacob was currently stark bollock naked. He was leaning on our kitchen cabinets, and munching on my _Special K with red winter berries_ cereal.

I got whiny "Come oooooon, they're miiiine… I'll tell Lee you're circumcised."

He gasped in horror. Not even mock horror, but genuine horror before whispering; "We haven't done it with the lights on yet so keep your voice down Virgin-tastic!"

"Just coz your boyfriend's got a turtle neck fetish you can not fulfil does not mean you may eat my colourful cereal, get your own!" I succeeded in ripping the bowl from his clutches and clicked my way back across the kitchen in the heels I was still wearing from helping out Emmett earlier.

When I went to bed, I buzzed whilst I thought of Edward Cullen and his dirty mechanic hands. Mmm.


	4. Navy Blue Jeep Cherokee

_Yay for regular updates! I won't lie - the only thing that made me update this fast was the reviews so keep 'em coming if you like my story(:_

_It's 3:21am here so 'Night! and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter four - Navy Blue Jeep Cherokee**

**Edward Cullen**

I left Verity next to Harriet and walked over to the office where I could see Emmett's broad shoulders were shaking from laughing at something Bella was saying. She was grinning into her cup as she took a sip of whatever was steaming in it, I paused as she looked up at me, raised an eyebrow and carried on as if I weren't there.

I wrenched open the door and slammed my car keys down on the side next to where Emmett was leaning on the desktop. He jumped about a mile and turned on me.

"Nice of you to join us man. It's only" he checked his watch "2:15. Where've you been jerkwad? I had to give three of your morning appointments to Bella. So whenever you're ready a big thank you is in order."

"Calm yourself alright? I was occupied. I'm here aren't I?"

"Child I swear you're headed the right way … Grr" He talks like a big ol' gospel singer when he's pissy. He stormed out of the office and I turned to see him lay down underneath a jacked up Chevy and start welding the wheel arches. I know he's right, if Bella took care of those appointments for me then that's a huge load off my mind, I really should say thank you. Although, it's not like she has a huge list of her own customers and orders to deal with, she was probably just sitting around here waiting to make tea or something all morning.

I put on my crooked grin and slowly walked over to her, she was still sipping the hot liquid in her cup and when I placed my hands either side of her on the desktop she leant against, I could smell that it was hot chocolate. I stared into her eyes and blew minty breath in her face, her eyes glazed and her hands stilled around the cup halfway to her mouth. I felt for sure that I had her.

"Thank you sugar. I'm sorry you were dragged from your full schedule." I noted the tint of sarcasm in my voice and hoped she'd let it go… or start a fight. _A big angry sexy lady fight_.

She stared up into my eyes, cocked her eyebrow again and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Mmmm. Oh god. That's soooo good." She groaned breathily. I felt my eyes widen as 80% of my blood filled my penis and the rest flooded my heart.

"Oh honey, you've a teensy problem in your jeans." She gave an adorable little chuckle before continuing. "Cute. But I'm far too busy to deal with small objects right now, I have to _service _all the cars lined up along the west wall." With that she pointed to the six cars waiting to be seen to and lightly tapped my cheek. I stored away the appendage insults for some other time as I hastily pulled my cock from where it was nestled on her pubic bone and ran my hands through my hair. "So get outta mah way Sugah" she drawled in a southern accent. I stepped back and allowed her to pass, watching her ass as she left the office. "Oh and the reason you constantly have sex hair is because every time you run your fingers through it, all the natural…" She paused and looked thoughtful "Uhm, actually, never mind. Sorry." She bit her lip again as she sashayed away from me. _I need to have her._

When I turned back to the wall and looked in my pigeon hole there were only two cars' files in there.

"EMMETT! WHY THE HELL HAVE I ONLY GOT TWO CARS?"

"Well, you would've had five there studly but Bella took three this morning... Remember? Urgent ones too, gave huge tips. Sorry you missed that man. Maybe next time kick Tanya out before you go to sleep so you don't have to avoid her by pretending to oversleep until she leaves in the morning, eh?" He boomed across the yard and I vaguely registered Bella's shoulders set and a moment's hesitation in her as she bent over the front of the Volkswagen she was trying to re-wire.

"Whatever douche." I mumbled before yelling so that he could hear "I'm sorry man. Alright?"

"Yeah just do the Volvo first. They'll be back in about an hour. It's a simple job."

He was right, all three of the cars I had left were pretty simple tasks, so after two and a half hours we only had about another hour and a half before closing, I extended the proverbial olive branch. Make a friend and earn back some commission; we're all happy.

"Hey, uh, I'm done so I'll do your paint job on the Jag." I said to Bella as I made my way over there.

A muffled reply stopped me short. "No thanks, but there's a bottle of milk, a microwave and a hot chocolate sachet in the office with my name all over it. D'you mind?" she straightened up and her oil-blackened face came into view. Her chest was shimmering with sweat and her wifebeater was clinging to her back.

I gulped. "N-no I don't uhm, I don't mind. I'm on it. But I don't wanna be late out of here so don't be stubborn, if you don't think you'll finish, then uh, let me know."

"Oh baby, I always finish." She winked at me and I gulped again before turning towards the office.

_What the fuck is going on with me? She's a woman, an excessively hot woman, who has me by the blue and danglys. I never get like this over a woman, she's like a goddamn force of nature, I don't know how to fight her. I don't know how to unhinge her. I don't know how to win!_

And then I remembered her slip-up. I remembered the 'sexy' and her faltering and her hesitation. _I have just as bad an effect on her! Oh baby, I can so totally use this to my advantage._

**Isabella Swan**

I was starting to think that maybe Mike had stood me up. This had never happened to me before and although I knew I wasn't waiting for a date, I was pretty sure it'd been obvious he was to meet me here today, and that I was going to introduce him to a friend. Yet another failed attempt at dating for me would become someone else's ass kick into a relationship. I deserve a fucking medal, or saint status, _St. Bella!_

I was fantasising about being the next mother Teresa when I heard him leave the office. I spun around and leaned on the Jeep looking down at my hands. When I looked up I was face-to-face with the abs I'd admired yesterday.

"Here you go sugar, your hot chocolate." I opened and closed my mouth like a goldfish as I gaped right at his stomach and slowly lifted my hands to take the mug from him. I mentally shook myself and waited for an imaginary friend to slap me. When it came in the form of Jake, I closed my mouth and looked up as I closed my lips on the brim of the cup, staring at him through my lashes.

"Mmm it's almost as good as Emmett's." This time his jaw dropped and I was pleased with myself as he coughed slightly and made a fist.

"I spilled hot water all over me, had to take my shirt off. So you should definitely appreciate it." He winked and my vagina whimpered.

"Uhm, right. Well thank you very much, I appreciate it a lot." He stood in front of me and I watched his body slowly fill the gap between us as he sidled up to me.

"BELLA!" Oh never before have I been so happy to hear a little greasy haired man's voice shouting me. I detached myself from the heat Edward's body was giving off and balanced my cup on the edge of the Jeep's bonnet before turning to face Mike. It's a good job I put down the chocolate otherwise there's a large chance I'd have dropped it.

He'd shaved his hair off, just a very 'Chad Michael Murray' type 'do was sitting on his head. His clothes were clean and pressed and … smart.

He looked good.

"Michael. My saviour ha!" I cleared my throat and shook myself out of the funk Edward had put me in. At that point, I heard a small obnoxious sounding horn beeping from just outside the yard. Right on time.

"Mike, come with me, there's someone I'd like you to meet." I'd gotten the lowdown on Jessica yesterday before I left, asking Emmett why she was here, how often she was here and what he knew about her private life. She was perfect.

_Well, for Mike._

"Jess! Jessica!" I yelled as she got out of her tiny, pathetic car and looked at me obviously wondering how the fuck I knew her name. "This is Mike, he was just going down the road for coffee and was trying to find a friend to help him carry the drinks back. Be a doll?" I smiled at her and turned to flirtatiously run my hand down Mike's arm. He looked confusedly at me but was smiling as Jessica tugged him away by the other arm. Girls can't pass up a good competition. _Do me proud Michael. _If things went well they'd be gone for hours.

I checked the clock, had just over an hour to finish my last two cars and made my way over to the Jeep. Edward leaned against one side of the vehicle with a different mug of something in his hands, he looked almost angry. I was about to unhook the Jeep's bonnet when I smelt white chocolate. "Oh no! Oh Copper top that had better not be my White chocolate in that cup." I turned to glare at him and watched as he smirked to himself, lifted the cup, and replied,

"uh, it's in _MY_ cup."

"Did you bring it in? Did you pay for it? Did you actually turn up on time and do extra work knowing that at the end of the day there was a sachet of white chocolate orgasm waiting for you WHEN YOU FINISHED?" I rambled, I was mad.

"No. I took it off the side. I added hot water. And I was late today Bella. Geez try and keep up." He rolled his eyes and took another sip from his cup.

I growled as I dropped the bonnet and grabbed my drink, moving onto the next car and revelling in the sound of Edward realising I'd trapped his jeans in the Jeep bonnet. He spent about three minutes trying to release himself before glancing at me and deciding he was gonna pretend he wasn't trapped. He relaxed and continued to drink his drink.

I laughed as I picked up the tiny paintbrush and plonked myself on the floor infront of the Jag. By the time I finished painting and retouching the tiny scratches on the expensive car, Edward had finished his white chocolate and was picking at his arms.

"Don't. Take. My. Chocolate." I said as I stood up.

"I don't know what you mean. We all share here." He smirked at me.

"Fine. Stay there as long as you like. I don't give a shit. I have one simple oil change and then I'm going home. You better hope Emmett is feeling merciful, or that Jessica doesn't come back looking for you." I grinned as I cleaned up after myself and watched his eyes flit from left to right, not actually looking at anything but weighing up his options.

Apologise? Or stay there? Hmm.

**Edward Cullen**

He fucking left me here. He looked at me, looked at the patch of my jeans that was stuck inside the jeep and laughed. Laughed.

Now I'm laid on the bonnet of the Jeep, too fucking stubborn to get my phone out of my pocket and call someone to just come and release the fucking bonnet.

I laid my shirt over my chest and shut my eyes.

I was woken up by deep husky laughter and a soft voice saying "Oh my god! You are actually too much of an ass to just say sorry aren't you? I'm not letting you out. They're expecting to be able to pick their car up at around 3 this afternoon so have fun standing there 'til then."

"Bella! Bella, please c'mon." My back and neck were screaming with pain and I couldn't think of any more ways to entertain myself.

She turned and looked at me, suspicion clear on her face. I eyed the coffee cup in her hand. "Look, I'm sorry, I was just trying to get on your nerves, please? I've been here all night. I'm sorry I took something that belonged to you. And used it to antagonise you."

I've never apologised to a woman before, and the only lady I ever speak to with any ounce of respect is Esme. So this was a big step. I watched as she came back over to me, handed me the cup and said "This is for you. I don't know how you like it, and to be fair I don't care. But I went on yesterday and intuition." She walked away from me and got in the driver's side of the Jeep before pulling the lever and releasing me from my denim prison.

She got back out and went to walk away. I gently placed my hand on her hip from behind and stopped her. She jerked to a stop and before she could turn and face me I gave her a swift kiss to her right cheek. "Thank you. And I'm sorry again. Really." I smiled at her, evenly. She looked up at me and a small frown appeared over her eyes before she grinned back and walked away. When I took a sip of the coffee, it was sweet and milky. Just how I like it.

**Rosalie McCarty**

"There's hope for him yet." I said as I watched through the windscreen from across the yard.

"Babe, he's not that bad, he just needs-"

"Bella, he just needs Bella. She's perfect and she'll sort him out. But right now, she needs an ass kicking." I said to my husband as I opened the door to my hummer and stepped out. "Bella Swan!"

**Isabella Swan**

I knew that voice, and I knew that tone. I knew I was in trouble.

"Ahh shit." I muttered to myself before saying "Rosalie Hale" without looking up. I never got used to her new surname.

"Don't speak my name unless it's attached to the sentence 'I haven't told you I'm back yet because I had temporary amnesia and only just this second was reminded of where I was when your voice pulled me from the murky fog my mind has created around my memories.'" She was deadly serious. I was genuinely in trouble, but I couldn't help smiling.

"I forgot how well you rant. Listen Ros-" I was cut off as her hand connected with my face. I looked up as one eye watered. After staring into the icy blue eyes of my best friend and cousin I threw my arms around her and felt her crying softly into my hair.

"I'm so sorry Ro. I won't ever do it again. I promise. I'm back, for good this time." I whispered.

"You, you didn't even tell me! Three days you were gone before I found out. Three Days Bella."

"I know. But me and Jake are moved in and staying. I was only gone a couple years Ro."

"Would you like another slap?" I laughed as her hormones messed with her mood.

"I can't believe you're pregnant. You're gonna be … fat and stuff… I'll be the hot one!" I heard a scoff behind me and turned to see Edward with an indignant look on his face and Emmett with his jaw unhinged.

He looked at Edward and gestured to us "dude! She stays mad with me for days!"

Edward held his hands up and looked baffled at Emmett, "don't ask me man, she's never _not_ been mad at me."

I laughed and looked back at Rosalie. "I am sorry."

"I know. Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

I rubbed my jaw as I answered her "I think I probably knew that was coming. You've got an arm on you. Jeez."

"The last time I saw you was at the wedding. Where did you go? I sent you postcards and I got the ones back, but Jake said you only sent them from a handful of places you went? How come you're back?"

"One question at a time." I turned to look at Emmett. "I only have two cars today and Edward owes me." I raised an eyebrow at Edward who just nodded. "So I know it's only my third day but?"

"Yeah take my wife outta here, get her a big mac or something. Love you sweetness." He smiled at Rosalie, kissing her cheek before tousling my hair "laters Lamb chop."

Rosalie and I went to a small café just down the road from the yard and talked. I had so much to tell her. I'd been travelling with Jake for about three years, we'd gone anywhere we could, literally going to an airport and picking a cheap exotic-sounding place before hopping on a plane and disappearing from the radar again. It was the best time of my life.

"So… is there a guy at the minute?"

"Really? You're asking me that question? Just coz you met your soul-mate at age 18 and married him at twenty doesn't mean I can bewitch someone into being my man." I looked up at her and she smiled sympathetically.

"You still using that speech you devised as your get-out mechanism?"

"It's not a get-out mechanism! It's a security measure! If I ever actually meet my guy, he won't take my speech as inspiration to run off and find his soul-mate, he'll realise his soul-mate's been sat there trying to convince him she's worthy of his time. But no, it hasn't happened yet. Since I last saw you four more guys have gone under the Bella Swan guillotine. Two are engaged, one happily married and one wandering around town holding a pretty girl's hand. I'm okay with it."

"You're the least okay with it person I've ever seen. You really thought Jake would fight for you didn't you?" I swallowed as I realised where she was going with this. Ahh the great Jacob Black case of 2005. "I'm sorry honey, we were just as surprised as you when he came out. He loves you though, you know that right?"

I smiled sadly at my empty coffee cup. "Yeah, he's fantastic. I'm over it I think." I took a big deep breath and sighed "Anyway, I'm pretty sure I've drunk my own weight in coffee since I got here so… I'm gonna head home. I'll call you soon. Love you Rosalie." I said as I stood up and hugged her to me.

"Fucking call me soon she says. Yeah you'll call me soon! Tomorrow. Or else!" She walked away from me before shouting "Love you Millicent!" I blushed as I looked around at all the people now staring at me.

When I slid my key into the apartment door and opened it to a dimly lit, smoky hallway I rolled my eyes and slid off my shoes.

"He found out that I have no turtle neck." I heard from the sitting room.

"I'm sorry handsome. You'll find the right one though, don't make me give you the speech agai- OH JAKE SERIOUSLY? Why are you always naked?"

"Sorry precious, I don't really count you as someone I need to be modest for. I love ya though." He said as he smiled and kissed the top of my head, wandering past me into his room with a half full bottle of vodka in his right hand.

Lee was a moody douchebag anyway. And what kind of surname is Ah anyway?

Lee Ah? Really?


	5. Royal Blue Marvin

Review(:  
Love you guys(:

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

When I walked into the yard on Friday my brain couldn't quite compute what I was seeing and my fists couldn't quite uncurl.

I'd been angry enough when I'd seen that guy that had come in for Bella on Wednesday, though the feeling had subsided slightly after I'd watched her pair him off with Jessica and grin at how well they fit together. Girls liked doing that shit right? Matchmaking?

So I'd assumed she was single, because I'm a guy and things are either black or white for us, having never seen her with another guy other than the one she'd sent away with another girl, I'd assumed she was single. Sue me.

So wandering into the yard on Friday to see a large, admittedly handsome and fucking built tanned guy with his arms around her was not in my top ten moments of 2011.

I watched as I slowly stalked around where they were stood, talking quietly just to each other, before I finally made it to the office and began slamming around utensils and objects in an attempt to calm the adrenaline pumping through me at the sight of her in another man's arms. The masochist in me forced me to turn towards the couple and glare as he leant his chin on her shoulder from behind and chuckled in her ear at whatever she was saying. Emmett had told me she was hilariously funny but I'd not really talked to her in any capacity other than to receive insults and be humiliated,

Before I realised what I was doing, I'd pulled the office door open and yelled out: "Enough of the PDA Bella, let's get some work done yeah?" and much to my chagrin, the guy grinned before shaking his head and pressing a kiss to the shoulder he was rested on. He whispered something in her ear before he let her go and she giggled as she turned to wrap her arms around him. My blood was boiling.

After five seconds of hug, I shouted; "BELLA!" and watched in glee as she jumped and dropped her arms, glaring at me and stalking off towards a small Ford Fiesta. The guy was glaring at me with a primal look in his eyes. _Yeah, okay, she's yours; you don't have to give me the look of warning. _

The rest of the day passed by without so much as a glance my way from Bella, when I got her coffee and waited to see if I'd made it right, I had to watch in dismay as she poured my peace offering onto the concrete, staring directly at her hand and using a deliberately blank face. When I nudged her spanner towards her because she couldn't quite reach, she pushed it back again and got up to walk to it. She was being petty. Fine.

**Isabella Swan**

Jake's huge hands were wrapped around me as I stared at my bike. Marvin had died. I'd had that bike for fifteen years. He'd slowly been updated and repaired until I'd convinced myself he was invincible. Obviously not the case.

Swinging round the last corner had resulted in a strange ticking that started in front of me, near the petrol tank and sounded a little like the indicators, only louder.

"Oh no. You okay Marvin? Just get into the yard and I'll crack you open big guy, okay?" As I said this the yard came into view and I also had a tiny thread of doubt unravel in my mind.

I turned the front and instead of parking where I knew Rose's hummer would appear in about an hour, I carried on to one of the bays reserved for customers, I parked him on the bike pad and before I had the chance to turn the key, the engine was silent. I stood frozen, leaning on the petrol tank whilst one hand sub consciously stroked the paint on the side of his body. I turned the key out of the ignition and then tried again. Nothing.

Not even a tick over. Not good.

Before I had my helmet off Jake had answered his phone; "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT FUCKING TIME IT FUCKING IS? Oh it's already, like, nine. Shit. What's up lover?"

"Can you come to the yard? I'm desperate. I might've killed Marvin."

"Well, I've told you hundreds of times that you can't just tank around on a bike with that much power otherwise he's going to run out of steam."

"No, Jake, I have a really horrible feeling about this. I don't think he's gonna wake up. Come help me, please?"

"I'm already on my way. Give me ten." I smiled as I heard him locking our front door before I hung up.

When I'd unscrewed and removed the engine cover I felt my shoulders slump and something inside me acknowledged that Marvin was gone. I tweaked and fiddled for almost fifteen minutes before I gave up, finding nothing necessarily wrong with him other than old age and a requirement for an engine that would cost the same as a new bike, and I just couldn't justify the expense.

I'd admitted defeat and was staring glumly at my most loyal and trusted mode of transport since I was 16, my hobby since I was nine and my favourite possession, when I felt Jake's arms surround me from behind, "He was an old man, Bella, you can't redo the paint job and expect the insides to reflect that."

"I redid the insides as well, though! He had so much done to him."

"Yeah but so has Sylvester Stallone's mum but nobody could salvage that complete mess, could they?"

We stood in front of Marvin together for about another ten minutes before I thought I should probably move my bike off the customer pad. Emmett and Edward would arrive in about half an hour and I didn't want to annoy anyone. When I went to move, Jake's arms constricted around me.

"That's not just a bike, Bella. That's the equivalent of burning your oldest photo album. Give me a second, and I know you need another minute or two." I vaguely registered that Edward was wandering across the yard half an hour early and decided to take no notice. I didn't officially start till ten and I was always early so I wasn't breaking any rules yet.

"I might need a lift home. If you're not working. I'll text you when I finish and if you're busy I'll walk, it'll only take me about 40 minutes."

"You're not walking. Emmett'll take you if I can't."

"As ironic as it is, Emmett's driving scares the shit out of me." He chuckled at me and I grinned back. I heard the office door swing open and suddenly Edward's voice filled the yard.

"Enough of the PDA Bella, let's get some work done yeah?" Jake grinned on my shoulder and dropped a tiny kiss on me, whispering "He's even hotter when he's jealous. Turn him, yeah? I'll have him; I don't care if he's a douche." I giggled and turned to give Jake a hug. "Thank you for coming." I whispered. I didn't get very emotional about much but Jake and I both had deep connections with this bike, we'd built it from the ground up since my dad found it when I was nine. He'd made me clean it as punishment after I'd wandered off on my own and he couldn't bear to ground me. After that I'd just carried on playing with it, until one day, when I was fifteen, Jake and I got it working.

"_Oh my fucking God are you kidding me? Did the engine just start? As in – we actually got all the right fucking parts and fixed him? DUDE!" I yelled. Jake looked just as excited as I was but it was combined with an incredulous expression on his face. _

"_You cuss like a goddamn fishwife, you know that?"_

_"What the fuck is a fishwife?"_

_"Never mind. Turn the engine off before our luck runs out."_

_"Fuck that! I'm riding it!" He laughed as I tried to squeeze my head into the helmet we shared._

"_Your dad's gonna kill me." He hesitated before he lifted it off the kick stand and held it out for me. I threw my leg over the back and straddled the polished metal framework that was stylish at the time._

_A few weeks later we flipped a coin, Jake won and the bike was taken from my backyard and left in Jake's garage, we'd both worked hard and tried to think of a fair way to decide who kept it. It was running intermittently, sometimes it was a charm, others the engine wouldn't even start._

_I was hugely upset to see it go, I was gonna turn sixteen and get my license, ride it everywhere. Jake said I could still ride it whenever I wanted though._

_My sixteenth birthday wasn't altogether an exciting affair; I wasn't really huge about gifts and didn't expect anything from anyone. So when I walked outside after breakfast to catch the school bus and saw Marvin sitting next to the cruiser, beautifully intricate lettering on the petrol tank displayed his name, looking brand new, painted Royal Blue and shiny, with a huge bow around him and a matching helmet and jacket draped over the seat, I couldn't contain the uncharacteristically girly squeal that escaped me. I leapt over to him, my schoolbag completely forgotten and only then noticed Jake leaning on the porch pillars with my grin on his face. _

"_You- You- WHAT?" I screeched._

_He laughed "happy birthday Bella." And continued to grin._

"_You're the best friend anyone's ever had. You realise that right?" I was still beaming._

_He pretended to brush dust from his shoulders, looking very impressed with himself. "Yeah, I know." I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his hair._

_"I love you, Jake"  
"I love you too Millicent." I winced._

_Marvin lasted me the rest of high school and then went to live with Jake whilst I did a two year degree in automotive engineering. That's when Rosalie got married and Jake, Marvin and I decided to tour the world._

Now though, he was gone. I contemplated a funeral and then realised how ludicrous that sounded, even to me.

"BELLA!" I jumped and dropped my arms from Jake, who chuckled and slightly pushed me away. I started walking towards a Fiesta with a fucked wheel arch, when I glanced back Jake was looking hungrily at Edward, I vowed to try and turn him; return the favour to Jake and make Edward a nicer guy in the process.

**Edward Cullen**

Bella only had the one car today, but I'd seen the file and I knew it would take her most of the day, no matter how good she was. When Emmett came in I was in the office filling out an MOT sheet for a customer's Fiat Punto that hadn't passed.

"Yeah, yeah. No. Okay, yeah. Seriously? Can you put him on? Thanks…Oh hey man, you can't get one? I know they don't make 'em anymore but… No. Okay, well thanks for trying." He hung up the phone "fucking dick."

"What's going on?" I asked; Emmett was hard to rile up, unless you were me.

"Bella's bike's thrown in the towel."

"Shit, really? Completely?"

"Yeah man, needs a whole range of brand new shit that you can't get anymore. She's pretty devastated so ease up today, okay?" I instantly felt like shit.

"How's she getting home?"

"Jake was supposed to come get her but I said I didn't mind."

"I'll do it; she lives the opposite end to you anyway." I hoped that was the case, I didn't actually know. Although if I was wrong it meant she was closer to me than I knew.

"No, she doesn't. Do you even know anything about her?" He snorted.


End file.
